


xxv. here with you

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxv. here with you

**xxv: 'here with you'**

* * *

after years of marriage, katara had learnt a lot about her husband.

firstly, that he was too kind for his own good.

secondly, that he was adorably awkward.

thirdly... that he hated the cold. (at some point, she even thought he was _more_ scared of the cold than of azula. when she told him so, he didn't reply.)

so now, at the south pole visiting katara's family and bringing their daughter down there for the first time to meet her mother's family, zuko was suffering. he wasn't an angry prince too angry to care anymore, and when they went there every year he tried to cut the trip as short as possible - at the risk of appearing disrespectful at first. (now that they all knew, it became a joke between them, and no one was offended anymore when they saw him shivering.)

"oh come _on_ , zuko, aren't you a firebender? can't you keep warm like you did in the coolers at boiling rock?"

his reply was muffled in his enormous parka. "no, i can't. but it doesn't matter, as long as i'm here with you i'm fine."


End file.
